User blog:TheToughGuy/A Month At Greenwood For C-Money: Chapter 4
The Shooting Range Saturday; August 1, 2009 I was just asleep, having a dream about being back in Bullworth with my friends when a blow-horn or whatever woke me up by playing some annoying-ass music similar to what is used in many countless military films that Hollywood and Vinewood made in the past. I rubbed my eyes and watched my roommates struggling to get up as well. "What time is it?" I asked while yawning. I looked out the window and saw that it was barely light outside. "It's 7:00 right now", Liam answers. "Seven o'clock, what the fuck?" I started. "That's just harsh. Why can't they blow the horn at 8? Eight is alright, but 7 isn't good for me". "It's Camp Master Bryon way of tormenting us. He doesn't accept people sleeping in. They do that and it's punishment for them", Jerry states. "We're teenagers. It's in our system to sleep till around 8 or 9 or even 12 PM", I told them. "Tell him that. I'm sure he'll make you peel more onions if you do", Jerry said. "So, what activity do I have to do today?" I asked them. "Well, we pretty much go to the shooting range during Saturdays. We usually compete against one another with the rifles", Liam said. "What weapons do they have over there?" I asked Liam. "Well, they have mainly pistols, rifles and shotguns. There's also an archery range if you prefer bows". "Fuck bow and arrows. Red Harlow never used any bow to my knowledge. Yeah, let's go to the shooting range", I said. "Red who?" Jerry asks me. "Red Harlow, one of the greatest legends of the Wild West. I'm a desendant of his", I told him. "I'm from Korea if you don't remember our introductions from yesterday", Jerry pointed out. "Oh, right", I remembered. "Well, let's get to the showers before everyone else does", Liam suggested. I then gathered together a fresh set of clothes and followed them to the showers. We were like the second group that to the shower house. "You guys said before that there's no hot water?" I asked them. "None", Jerry said. "Great, just great. I hate cold showers", I said outloud. "Could be worse. Bryon could shut the showers down and everyone would be stanking up the place", Liam said. "That....would be worse", I agreed. Just when everyone else before us were done, I got in and closed the "door" behind me. This wasn't much of a shower stall in my opinion. It was kinda filthy for one thing. In fact, not kinda. Really filthy. Seriously, don't the staff around here clean this place up? I laid my clean clothes on whatever spot that was the least filthy, stripped off my clothes and then turned on the water. When the water hit my body, I just wanted to scream. It was so damn cold, I just wanted to run out of the stall and not come back. But if I did that, then I would be the laughing stock of the camp. I bet Bryon would really love that too. Without hesitation, I took my bar of soap that I brought with me and rubbed it all over me. After five minutes, I shut off the water and put on my clean clothes. I picked up my dirty clothes and then walked out the building. I returned to the cabin and put my dirty clothes in a bag that Stacy left for me yesterday and then went to the Dining Hall for breakfast. When I went in the building, there wasn't much of a line for breakfast. There was an awful smell in the room, but I might as well see what there was to eat. I got in line and only had to wait for at least a minute till Liam and Jerry caught up. "Is the food good here?" I asked them. "I figured the food here probably isn't as bad like back at Bullworth Academy". "Let's see: the food is usually overcooked, the waffles are more flowerly than they should be, and sometimes they serve us snake", Jerry said. "What kind of snake?" I asked him. "All kind. Python, cottonmouth, rattlesnake, etc". "Don't your kind eat dogs?" I asked him. "Just because I ate dog before doesn't mean that I'll eat anything, including snake", Jerry stated. "Just asking. I think I'd prefer snake than dog anyday", I told him. After seeing what they had to eat, I just took a few apples and a couple of peaches and went to a empty table. Liam sat down beside me while Jerry sat across from me. "So what's the deal about these activities? Do we just go do whichever one we want to do? I don't know what my schedule is like if I even do have one", I said. "You just do whichever you want to do. BUT, you have to do an activity. You can't exactly skip and just be a lazy bum the entire time, not even if you're sick", Liam said. "That's messed up. I could have like Bird Flu or Ebola or even be infected with the T-Virus, soon become a zombie, and yet I can't even rest in bed?" I asked. "That would be awesome if you did become a zombie", Jerry suggested. "I see someone is a fan of Resident Evil ''as well", I joked. Just when I said that, I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw that it was Stacy. "Hey, Miss Palmer", I said. "Not trying to get you angry, but my dad wanted me to remind you that you have to peel onions from 1:00 to 5:00 this afternoon", she said. "I'm not mad at you. You're just doing your job. It's fine by me", I told her. "And to also remind you that you that it'll be from today till next Saturday", she added. "I got it", I told her. She hesitated before she said, "Well, have a good day then". She then left the dining hall, but not before I looked at her butt while she walked out. "God, she's hot", Liam said. "How is it that an angel like her has an evil dad like Bryon Palmer?" Jerry asks. I ate my peach bowls and two of my apples before I put the other two in my pockets and tossed out my plate. I waited for them to finish their breakfast right before they decided to go to the shooting range. "You guys don't really have any friends apart from me, do you?" I asked them, wondering why no one came up and said hi to them. "We do. I have about ten friends out and about somewhere", Liam said. "So do I", Jerry said. I stared at them, seeing through their lies. I know that they weren't the truth. "Alright, we don't. Everybody thinks we're weirdos. You may as well be marked as an outsider now since you're hanging with us. Why? You plan on avoiding us now, do you?" Liam said. "No. I hate that system as well. I may be very popular back at my school, but I never avoid friends all because other people dislike them. So far, you two seem nice enough. I got no problem with you two. Why? Are people avoiding you bacause you two are gay?" "God no", Jerry said while looking at me in disgust. "Had to ask. I got no problem with outcasts or gay people. The only people I do have problems with are the rich, stuck up and the conceded, and those two kinds of people ususally cause problems with me". "You're not mad still about the other day still?" Liam asks. "Dude, it's cool. How about we just go to the shooting range right now? I'm really anxious to shoot at something now". They both got up from their spot and led me out of the mess hall. "Have you ever even shot a gun before?" Liam asks me. "I have. Plenty of times", I answered him. "I'm guessing living on the mean streets of Carcer City taught you how to defend yourself in any way possible?" Jerry then asks. "Sure", I lied. "Had a problem with running into gangs every now and then. I never killed anyone". "You don't seem the type who has killed anyone. I knew someone who has killed before. He was just flat-out awful", Liam said. "How so?" I asked him. "He hated his life for one thing. Never got close to anyone. Always thinking about killing himself", Liam stated. "Not everyone's going to be like that when they kill someone. Some probably try to see the positive things in life. I would", I told him. That was pretty much what I was always trying to do since killing the Smileys back at Darkwoods Penitentiary and also getting involved with the government to end Max Hayes' drug empire. So far, it almost worked out. Almost. After a while of walking, we got a shelter where there was a bunch of gunshots echoing from within. "This is it", Jerry said. We walked in to see that there wasn't much of anyone here at the range. Just one guy: Brad Thompson. Just as he saw us, he put the rifle down and then got up on his feet to stare down at me. "If you dare lay a punch on me again, then I will make your time here a living hell", Brad threatened as he poked me in the chest. "Keep your dirty hands off me, or I swear I'll finish what I started yesterday", I threatened him. "Okay ladies, break it up or I swear I'll beat the two of you". I turned to see the instructor from yesterday who took me to Bryon's office after the fight. Brad then went back down and continued shooting while I stood infront of the instructor. "I would like to shoot a weapon please", I told the instructor. "Just sign this form", he said while he handed me a clipboard. I read it and saw that it was a wavier. "Seriously, a waiver? That's messed up. What if poor Ralphie shot his eye out?" I sarcastically replied. "You want to shoot or not?" the instructor asked impatiently. Only because I never had any problem with a gun before, I signed the wavier and handed the clipboard back to him. "And just sign the sign-in beside the doorway", he then pointed out. I signed the second sheet and then waited for the instructor. After a minute, he handed me a Colt .45 and said, "Go to the shortest range over there and then shoot at the glass bottles over on the fence posts". "Isn't that alittle too ''Call Of Duty-ish? Next, you might want me to practice meleeing on Brad", I joked. Brad was about to say something when the instructor gave him a glare that said "keep your damn mouth shut". "Why you ask? Can't do it?" he mocked before he started laughing. I aimmed at the first bottle and shot it while holding the gun with one hand. Then I shot the other two with ease. He stopped laughing as soon as he saw my accuracy. "Bullshit", the instructor said. "Mr. Peters, there's no way this poser can hit three bottles without any problems", Brad said. "Tell that to the bottles he shot in a million pieces", Liam spat out at Brad. Brad slowly turned to Liam and mouthed to him, probably "you're next". Mr. Peters then grabbed a paper target that was shaped like a person and then went onto the range and then hung up the target on the fence. He rushed back and said to me, "If you can shoot the head on that target, then I'll be convinced that you can handle a pistol". "You're breaking my heart telling me that I can't handle a gun, but whatever", I said before I reloaded the gun. I then it with both my hands and then used the entire mag to form a smiling face on the target. Peters went back on the range and got the paper target back to the shelter. He looked really stunned when he looked at the target. "You....must have had some experience with a handgun before coming here", he suggested. "Sorta, more or less. Same with a rifle and shotgun. Oh and machine guns", I told him. "Quit flooding the camp with your bullshit. Plus, even if you did have experience with those kind of weaponry, you couldn't even beat me anyway", Brad states. "Sounds like he's challenging you to a duel", Jerry said. "Why not? I'm getting tired of your smart-ass mouth anyway", I spat out at him. "I'll get you a rifle", Mr. Peters said as he went to the backroom and got a rifle for me. He handed it to me and then told me, "Go prone by Brad and then wait till I get a couple guys to lay bottles for you two". I walked over to Brad and then went prone. Mr. Peters then laid a box of bullets next to me and then went right back to the side. "I'm going to own your ass", Brad spat out at me. "No thanks, I prefer women", I joked back. After a guy of guys slightly older than me laid about forty bottles onto the shooting range, I loaded my rifle up and then waited for Mr. Peters to say when to start. "Alright, you two each have twenty bottles on each of your side of the range and you only one minute to shoot them. Whoever shoots the most bottles will be the king of the range....rifle-wise. And kid, if you beat Brad then I'll let you handle the shotguns next". "Cool", I said. "GO", he shouted. I started shooting as soon as Peters gave the order. I aimmed down the barrel and shot the bottles with ease. I didn't rush or even jerked the trigger. I just kept shooting and I didn't let anything distract me. I'm pretty good with that. When I'm fighting against crazed criminals, I can manage to aim and shoot them without anyone distracting me. Hell, I can even be very accurate at times with my pistol. Just a special skill of mine. Luckily, I probably won't need to use it outside the shooting range here. After a minute of shooting, that was when Mr. Peters said for us to stop. "So, who won?" he asked one of his assistances. One of them grabbed my arm and raised it. "You're the new range champion then", Peters then declared. "Cool", I then said. "WHAT, NO!!!! I'M THE BEST AT THE RANGE HERE", Brad then whined. "He shot more bottles then you did Brad", the assistance said. "But that's not fair", he then stated. "HOW THE FUCK IS THAT NOT FAIR? I BEAT YOU, FAIR AND SQUARE. Man, you're worse than Ted Thompson back at my school", I insulted him. He glared at me in shock from as I said that name outloud. "You know my cousin? Oh, you must be that punk that he told me about. C-Money, right? What a pathetic nickname, by the way", he said. "You know, I didn't even think that you two were related. I figured that it was nothing that you two had the same name, but now I see that you have no brains just like Ted. Guess it runs in the family". Brad was about to punch me when Mr. Peters grabbed him by the arm and said, "I don't want blood on my floor. You better control yourself". "He just insulted my family and you expect me to...." "Stand down or I swear I'll make you clean every gun till your fingers fall off", Mr. Peters threatened. "He's go to peel a week's supply of onions so he's already getting punished. He has a rap sheet". I looked up at Mr. Peters just as he said that. "It's true. Sorry, but you got the most prominent one out here. You didn't that it would be kept a secret from the rest of the staff? No, Bryon Palmer always tell his staff about such things like that". I didn't exactly know what to say about. Yeah, I know that I have done alot of crazy things prior to this time. I'm not ashamed of that. I'm just tired of people looking at me like I'm a sociopath. In fact, was it even mandatory for a camp to have my rap sheet. Not wanting Mr. Peters or Brad to say anymore things about it, I laid the rifle carefully on a nearby table and then just let. I didn't get very far as Liam and Jerry caught up with me. "Hey C-Money, you okay?" Liam asks. "I'm fine", I growled under my breath. "You sure? I think it was...." Before Jerry could finish that statement, I turned and shouted, "I'M FINE. I DON'T NEED YOU GUYS TO COMFORT ME. I....just need some alone time". "But...." Jerry started before I cut him off. "I just don't like it when my past comes to hunt me. I did stupid stuff couple years back and now I feel like I'm paying for it for the rest of my life. I don't mind that my school knows, but that shit should have remained quiet here. But apart from that, I'm fine". "Okay, we'll leave you alone then. We'll see you at lunch?" Jerry asks. "Yeah, lunch", I told him. They both turned back to the shooting range while I just went about exploring the camp for the rest of the time until lunchtime. Category:Blog posts